Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 607 - Cool Your Noodles!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #607 - Cool Your Noodles! is the six-hundred seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-sixteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Gaming for Charity Kurt waits a lengthy time for Wolfie to bark and starts the episode, and gets him upon leaving the Hidey Hole. The Child's Play Charity is at $40,446.30 of the $60,000 goal. He also talks about the one time near disappearance of Wolfie. Kurt explains that the fundraiser is about making the game mean more than just walking westward in one direction. Kurt is going to be at Minecon in Anaheim, and Mindcrack is going to be talking about gaming for charity as well as be on a lot of other panels. Wolfie almost falls down a 'tube of death' right as Kurt tries to heal him. Merchandising Slowly Kurt is transferring his merchandise store from Spreadshirt to Tee Public, which is where Vintage Beef has his store. Kurt started transitioning his shirts to that site, and has uploaded 'Careful Wolfie' and Floating Block of Ice. There is an ongoing sale for a few of Kurt's items, it won't be ready for Minecon, but hopefully people can get shirts for cheaper. Question: Are there any behaviors in people that drive you absolutely bananas? For example I can't stand it when people stop to talk on stairwells, blocking the way for others. Another is when people try to enter an elevator before trying those already on board to get out. Any ideas or thoughts on this? People who just stop in the middle of the hallway to talk kind of annoy Kurt. Kurt also brings up doors, and says when people are going into a building with many doors that open they usually all jam in one door despite many other doors being able to be opened. Kurt admits that he's super anxious about a lot of those things, like if he's drawn into a conversation in the middle of a hall, the mere idea he could be bother anybody else makes him nervous. Kurt went to Wal-Mart recently to get just a few items and has decided never to go there anymore. Some woman price-matched her entire cart which annoyed Kurt and the cashier. Question: I know you're a big fan of space and the night sky, so my question for you is what is your favorite constellation? Orion is Kurt's first answer, and it's because of all the cool stars and nebulae you can see. The Dumbbell Nebula is one of Kurt's favorite galactic objects in Orion. The Big Dipper is pretty amazing to see, but Kurt sticks with Orion. Question: Do you have any favorite movie, tv show, or song quotes? By the way, when is F1 with Beef coming back? He does not really have quotes from songs, so sticks to movies and tv shows. Kurt briefly says that he and Vintage Beef are interested in doing F1 together, but won't say it'll happen soon. One of his favorite Simpsons quotes is 'let that be a lesson to you sweetie, never love anything? Even you? Especially me sweetie.'. 'Get busy living or get busy dying' from the Shawshank Redemption sticks in his mind, and cannot really think of some even though he has a lot of them. Question: What is your favorite adult beverage, i.e. alcoholic drink, when you did have one? What is your favorite everyday type of drink? What is your favorite drink of yours that you would just want to have but just can't acquire in your neck of the woods? Coffee, iced tea, or water are the three things that Kurt drinks. Kurt really liked root beer and cream soda it's been well over a decade since he's had any sugary drink. He liked whiskey and an old fashioned, and mentioned that though he is no longer completely sober, he's really reduced his drinking. Kurt has a rule that he will only drink alcohol alone, and laughs at how depressing it sounds. In PAX East Kurt really found out that he does not want to drink around other people anymore. Kurt just gets more introverted when he drinks, and also mentioned that he really does not like the social pressure that can be accompanied with drinking alcohol. He gets some beers and ciders but they're not really the same type of things as the alcohol Kurt does drink. Trivia * The end slate links to a Let's GROW UP - 01 - BUD Gets a TUB and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - Soggy Subaru in Wales.